Tres Florecimientos
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Dos y medio años es mucho tiempo. Tiempo suficiente para que un árbol florezca tres veces. Tiempo suficiente como para hacer que una niña se convierta en una joven, pero no suficiente como para convertirla en adulto. Tiempo para romper a alguien con la soledad, pero no suficiente como para permitirle sanar. [Traducción autorizada de 'Three Blossoms' original de SilverShine]


**¡Hola de nuevo!**

No debería de estar subiendo esto, pero estoy procrastinando y al fin pude acabar con la traducción de este oneshot.

He tenido una semanas terribles y me queda esta semana de clases y tengo un mes para desarrollar mi proyecto final. Espero traducir algo para que no los tenga tanto tiempo sin nuevas historias, pero sinceramente no sé si pueda darme el tiempo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo. No puedo responder a los comentarios dejados como anónimos, pero no saben que felices me hacen. Por cierto, me han dejado un montón de alertas...

Continuando con este fic, por favor, tomen en cuenta las advertencias que dejo abajo. En serio. Este oneshot maneja un tema que sólo he tocado una vez en **_A Pocket of Drabbles_** pero aquí **SilverShine** -como siempre- ha hecho de las suyas y es una historia que no les va a gustar a todos. Así que prepárense para un viaje de angustia y drama.

Más notas abajo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Three Blossoms**_ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Sakura es menor de edad en esta historia.

OoC

* * *

 **A/N:** Escribí esto hace un largo tiempo, pero acabo de releerlo. Advertencia: contiene temas muy maduros que sin duda harán que la gente se sienta incómoda, pero seguro no es el primer fic de este tipo XD Disfrútenlo (¿O no?)

* * *

 **Tres Florecimientos**

Dos y medio años es mucho tiempo.

Tiempo suficiente para que un árbol florezca tres veces. Tiempo suficiente como para hacer que una niña se convierta en una joven, pero no suficiente como para convertirla en adulto. Tiempo para romper a alguien con la soledad, pero no suficiente como para permitirle sanar.

Sakura llora cuando Naruto se va. Se sienta sola debajo del árbol de cerezo y lloriquea para dejar salir el dolor y miseria que se había acumulado de manera continua desde aquella vez en el bosque. Ese tiempo en que no podía hacer nada más que quedarse atrás y observar al chico que amaba retorcerse en agonía en el suelo boscoso ¿Qué podía hacer en ese entonces? ¿Y qué podía hacer ahora?

Busca la guía de la Hokage por sí misma. Pero no para sí misma únicamente, sino por el bien su equipo. Por Sasuke, para serle útil. Por Naruto, así ella podría cubrirlo y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie cada vez que cayera mientras buscaban a Sasuke. Por Kakashi, así podría _literalmente_ levantarlo también. Porque no es precisamente ligero en una camilla.

Pero tenía otras razones.

Porque así finalmente podía probarle a Ino que no es solamente alguien que pasivamente ve a los demás avanzar.

Para probarle a Lee que también ella puede vencer sus debilidades.

Para que Kakashi finalmente la vea y _de verdad_ la vea. Quiere probar que puede ser especial y monstruosa como sus compañeros masculinos. Quiere que él la note. Que se entere de su existencia. Cualquier cosa.

Siguen siendo un equipo. Sigue siendo su maestro, pero nunca comenta que no entrenan juntos. Él la ve en la oficina de Tsunade, probando teorías médicas y escribiendo los tratamientos de innumerables males, pero él no dice nada. A veces le saluda con la mano. Pareciera que a veces sonríe.

Parece no recordar que ella _también_ es _su_ estudiante.

¿Le interesará algo?

A veces lo ve en el cenotafio cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Ella rompe árboles justo como Tsunade le ha enseñado, pero él nunca echa un vistazo. Ella le dará la espalda por un momento y entonces él ya no estará. Para ella, él está tan lejos como Naruto y Sasuke.

Hay un agujero creciendo en su vida. Es un vacío que llena con entrenamiento y meditación y ecuaciones que harían la cabeza de Shikamaru dar vueltas. Se sienta en el balcón de Tsunade y mira a Konoha mientras se concentra en su energía y chakra, conociendo su cuerpo mejor que antes. Aprende sobre sus propias limitaciones, que parecen ser más grandes cada día.

Pero dos personas están perdidas. Y hay otra que está ahí, pero que no la ve. Nunca lo ha hecho. Incluso con los otros dos idos, él sigue teniendo mejores cosas que ver y en qué gastar su tiempo.

Pierde la concentración. Mueve las manos sobre el piso del balcón y una grieta se hace en él. Tsunade sale de la oficina para reprenderla a gritos.

* * *

Ella lo ve una noche en el Ichiraku. Por qué está ahí, no sabe. Ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba tanto el ramen. Pero entonces, realmente no sabe nada, y de cualquier forma ella ya está caminando hacia ahí. Es demasiado tarde para darse vuelta y alejarse porque él ya la ha visto y le ofrece el asiento que está a lado de él.

En momento de dolor quiere rehusarse e irse. Darle una probadita de la forma en que él le ha hecho sentir los últimos meses. Pero él le ha visto, por una vez, y no puede negar que eso es lo que había estado queriendo.

Él le pregunta sobre su entrenamiento. Le responde que va bien, pero ninguno profundiza. Ella le pregunta cómo van sus misiones. Él dice que son cansadas, pero no dice en qué forma. Comen en silencio y cuando Sakura no puede comer más, baja los palillos.

—No sabe tan rico como recordaba. —Dice con suavidad.

Kakashi gruñe, pero sigue comiendo. Su rostro está expuesto a su mirada, pero no le importa a ella. Casi se siente como si estuviera viendo a otra persona. Termina deseando no haberlo visto.

Entonces él le mira y le da una sonrisa. —Estoy seguro de que sabrá mejor la próxima vez. —Le dice.

Realmente lo que le está diciendo es que todo estará bien. Que Naruto regresará pronto y que cuando eso suceda podrán buscar a su compañero perdido.

Sakura no le cree. Una vez él le dijo, antes de que Sasuke se fuera, que las cosas irían mejor. Que regresarían a la normalidad. _Se lo prometió._

Había mentido.

Quizás un día volverían a ser equipo de nuevo, pero ese día no sería _ese_ día. Sakura se siente egoísta. El futuro está demasiado lejos. Los quiere de regreso _ahora._ Quiere que las cosas sean como antes y que pueda verlos y saber que todo está bien. Y seguir siendo tan inútil como antes, esperando por sus compañeros para tomar acción antes de que ella pueda.

Todo lo que puede hacer es esperar.

Kakashi se da la vuelta de nuevo y deja de verla.

Sakura regresa a Tsunade.

* * *

La segunda vez que Sakura llora, los cerezos han florecido de nuevo. Es una chuunin, pero se siente como una victoria vacía porque él había _prometido_ que estaría ahí, y no fue así. Había ido todo el camino a Suna, animada por saber que su sensei estaría entre los espectadores para verla intentar ascender. De pie entre Ino y Chouji mientras caminan entre las dunas para hacer su primera prueba y esquivan trampas para la segunda. Vence a su mejor amiga/enemiga, Ino, con fuerza superior y control.

Pero él no ve su victoria.

Él no la ve caer ante Neji. Una, dos, tres golpes a sus brazos y ella pierde el control. Él la arroja contra el suelo y termina sangrando, pero él _no_ lo ve.

Él está cuando regresa ella a Konoha con su nuevo título. Él le acaricia la cabeza y le dice que es una 'buena chica' y se disculpa por no haber ido por el trabajo. Ella quiere golpearlo. Quiere golpearlo con toda la fuerza que Tsunade le ha dado, sólo para despertarlo y hacerlo notarla. Quiere que vea lo que ha conseguido por sí misma. Por él. Por todos ellos.

Él se aleja.

Esa noche, Sakura rompe a llorar en el campo de entrenamiento 3. Rompe el suelo y arranca los árboles. Quema la tierra con su chakra y hace volar los arbustos y sus hojas. Grita y llora mientras pétalos de flor de cerezo flotan con la corriente nocturna.

El agujero sigue ahí y no se cierra. Mientras más tiempo y esfuerzo pone en ello, más grande se hace ¿Por qué sigue sin valer? ¿Cómo puede seguir siendo nada más que 'la otra'? ¿Por qué a él no le interesa que Tsunade le esté enseñando más de lo que él podría imaginar? ¿Por qué no puede competir con dos chicos que ni siquiera están ahí?

Al siguiente día, el periódico local habla sobre un gran torbellino que pasó desapercibido en los campos de entrenamiento. Kakashi no lee los periódicos.

* * *

Se sorprende al encontrarlo sentado solo en una banca una noche. No tiene su libro y simplemente está mirando al infinito y pensando. Ella se acerca con cuidado y le pregunta sobre sus pensamientos.

—Siento que he fallado. —Dice débilmente. —No pude salvar a Sasuke. Tampoco ayudar a Naruto. Y ahora tú has llegado tan lejos y podrías enseñarme una cosa o dos sobre medicina y control. —Entonces se ríe porque es divertido. Y es divertido porque no creía que pudiera suceder. Él no vio el potencial que ella tenía hasta que alguien más lo vio.

Sakura sabe que debería estar herida por ello, peor al mismo tiempo eso hace que su corazón se caliente.

Se ha dado cuenta de que existe.

—Todas las piezas se han alejado y se hacen imposibles de alcanzar. —Dice en voz baja. —Y estoy tan cansado.

Sakura se para a un lado de él y por primera vez ella ve su debilidad. Su propia consciencia. Así que ella le toma por la cabeza y hace que descanse contra su pecho y con su mano le acaricia el cabello. Está demasiado cansado como para pensar demasiado en esto, así que simplemente le deja continuar. Y es ridículo que un hombre adulto sea reconfortado por una chica que apenas medía lo mismo que él cuando estaba sentado y cuyos pechos ahora estaban funcionándole como pequeñas almohadas, pero eso no importaba.

Ambos estaban en el mismo bote. Ambos eran el 'otro del otro'. Los que habían sido dejados. Los que tenían que esperar porque alguien más se moviera. Los que habían fallado antes y que sólo podían esperar no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro.

Ella piensa que tal vez él entiende lo que es permanecer en el pasado y ser quien quede. Que quizás él finalmente se dará cuenta de que ella está ahí y le hablará de la forma en que solía hacer antes de que todo se rompiera. Pero él no lo hace.

* * *

El siguiente día él vuelve a pasarla de largo y duele más que antes. Duele más que ver a Sasuke alejarse de ella. Le duele más que ver a Naruto tendido y herido porque él cometió el error de amar a su mejor amigo. Su percepción es voluble. Es demasiado tarde para rectificar el dolor que hay en su pasado. Pero el dolor que Kakashi infringe en ella sin darse cuenta es lo último que puede tolerar.

Se desespera.

Le pide que entrene con ella de nuevo. Dice que Tsunade está demasiado ocupada con papeleo como para ayudarla así que él acepta y juntos van al campo de entrenamiento no. 4, porque el 3 sigue siendo reparado del daño que el devastador torbellino provocó.

Quiere mostrarle las habilidades que ha adquirido. Quiere hacerlo sentirse orgulloso de ella y darse cuenta de que _es_ una chuunin y que los otros dos han quedado atrás como genin. Pero é le dice que sólo utilizarán taijutsu. Que sólo puede ocupar sus puños sin chakra o jutsu alguno.

Él no quiere ver sus habilidades.

El taijutsu sigue sin ser su punto fuerte. Da un tropezón y pierde a su objetivo. Cada golpe es bloqueado y ella estaría recibiendo un montón de golpes si él la estuviera tomando en serio y los estuviera dirigiendo hacia ella. Está abierta todo el tiempo.

Pero ella juega con las reglas que él ha puesto, incluso si no son buenas. Con cada hora se va aburriendo más y más, mientras el sol se va aproximando al horizonte. Se tambalea más y apenas puede ver a su oponente, y mucho menos golpearlo.

Él atrapa sus manos al final de la sesión y ella se deja caer contra él, su cabeza chocando contra su pecho. Ninguno de los dos se mueve. En su mente, ella está murmurando y rezando. Está tan cerca ¿Cómo puede ignorarla? ¿Cómo puede decirle que simplemente se vaya a casa? _Por favor, veme,_ _por favor, no me ignores más, ya no puedo soportarlo. Por favor._

Está muy cansada. Sus brazos y piernas arden y su cabeza es demasiado pesada para su cuello. Talla la frente contra el cuello de Kakashi, su nariz se restriega contra su ropa e inhala a profundidad, tomando su esencia. Él está en su garganta y sus pulmones, ¿Cómo no la ve?

¿Por qué él no la separa?

Algo está pasando debajo de sus costillas. Su respiración es dificultosa –incluso para ser por cansancio. Quiere mover los brazos y tocarlo, si sólo él la dejara. Quiere correr las manos encima de su rostro, alrededor de su cuello, entre sus piernas…

Necesita sentir la cadera de él contra sus muslos. Lo necesita. Necesita que él la vea. Lo quiere con desesperación.

No entiende por qué siente esas cosas. No sabe por qué toma con los dientes su camisa y la jala con cuidado ¿Será que es porque él está sosteniendo sus brazos con tanta fuerza que puede alcanzarlo? Su agarre duele.

—Vete a casa, Sakura. —Le advierte con dureza. Pero él no la está viendo.

El contacto se ha cortado, pero la sensación permanece con ella. Es demasiado confuso. Sakura calma su respiración y asiente resignada antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a casa con las piernas temblorosas. Está tan cansada, pero no duerme esa noche. Se da vuelta una y otra vez en la cama, arroja las mantas fuera de ella y gruñe de pura frustración contra su almohada. Su madre entra. Piensa que su hija se ha esforzado demasiado y ahora tiene fiebre.

* * *

Ella le ve de nuevo en Ichiraku una semana después. Él no la ve o la invita a sentarse junto a él en esta ocasión, así que ella se invita a sí misma. Él está contento y sonríe. Es como si nada hubiera sucedido y que no recuerda o que no le importa lo que sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento.

Él habla más. Bromean juntos sobre los terribles modales de Naruto y con cuidado hablan algo sobre Sasuke. Es casi como los viejos tiempos de nuevo y ella puede olvidarse de que está sola cuando él habla como si Naruto no fuera un amigo que ha estado ausente y que está de camino para regresar a su hogar.

—¿Cómo sabe esta noche? —Le pregunta.

Ella sonríe y juguetea con los fideos en el plato pero no come. —Mejor, creo. Aunque sigue sin saber como recuerdo.

* * *

Un mes después ella lo encuentra en el hospital. Está adormilada cuando él llega, y para cuando ella camina a su habitación, los conserjes ya han limpiado las marcas de sangre que marcan el camino que hizo él hasta ella. Tsunade le ha sanado. No hay nada más que pueda hacer más que cuidarlo.

Se siente tan inútil como antes. Lo más que puede hacer por él es sanar las heridas superficiales en sus manos que se ha infringido. Cicatriza y vuelve blanca una herida sobre su pulgar, ahora es una nueva línea que se junta con las otras que él ha hecho sobre ese punto. Ya casi no tiene una huella digital por todas las cicatrices que hay ahí.

Él abre los ojos.

Su sharingan ha cambiado.

Pero entonces él cierra el ojo izquierdo y no explica nada. Ella no es parte de esa historia. No es su lugar o de su incumbencia preguntar. Y él se queja sobre las sábanas que le provocan comezón y sobre lo aburridas que resultan las paredes mientras ella le da agua.

Pero él realmente no la necesita a ella.

Él es dado de alta el siguiente día y se la pasa escondido en recovecos, leyendo sus pervertidos libros sobre los tejados. Ella lo ve desde el balcón de Tsunade y lo observa casi horas completas mientras él no hace nada más que pasar páginas. Cuando él llega al final simplemente vuelve a abrir el libro por la mitad y comienza a leer de nuevo.

Ella no entiende el motivo.

No entiende mucho de lo que pasa alrededor de Kakashi. Y sigue sin entender la extraña urgencia que siente cada vez que él pasa sin saludarla. Urgencia que la hace querer gritar y golpearlo, jalarle el cabello y sólo tocarlo y sentir un cuerpo contra el suyo.

La próxima vez que ella se sienta junto a él en el Ichiraku, sus muletas se han ido. Él sonríe y le habla. _Le habla._ Aunque probablemente está deseando que fuera otra persona. Tal vez algún hombre. Alguien rubio o moreno.

Su rodilla choca contra la de él, pero parece no darse cuenta, aunque ella si está muy consciente del contacto. Está demasiado ocupada escuchando a su corazón martilleando como para escuchar la voz de él. Sus pies están bailando por debajo del taburete en que está sentada y luego se mueven para llevarla más cerca de él. Su pierna se mueve contra la de él, y él deja de hablar por un momento, como si hubiera encontrado algo en sus fideos. Parece que ha recordado que tiene una cita en otro lado con Tsunade. Se disculpa y deja Ichiraku, sin importar su plato de ramen a medio comer.

Ella le pregunta a Tsunade el día siguiente cómo está Kakashi. Tsunade frunce el ceño. —Como si supiera. La última vez que lo vi fue la semana pasada, así que tal vez ya esté muerto- nunca se molesta en venir a revisiones.

Él la está evitando. Ella lo sabe.

Aunque respeta su decisión, sigue doliendo. Ser ignorada es una cosa, pero evadida es una completamente diferente. Pero al menos él está consciente de ella. Al menos está pensando en ella.

Sakura no lo busca. Sigue cumpliendo con su agenda, esperando –si existe la posibilidad- de cruzárselo. Pero él nunca aparece. Comienza a preguntarle a la gente con la que se cruza ¿Han visto a Kakashi? A veces algunos lo han hecho. Pero frecuentemente le dicen que no está.

El dolor en su pecho se intensifica incluso si está rodeada de personas felices, contentas -como Ino, Tsunade o sus padres- pero nunca se ha sentido así de sola. Tsunade entiende. Cuando Sakura se para fuera de su oficina, no la está escuchando, pero no se enoja. Simplemente le pone una mano sobre el hombro y le da una cálida sonrisa que le da a saber que la entiende. Sabe lo que es perder a la gente que uno ama. Pero no está ahí para enseñarle a Sakura sobre compasión –sólo conocimiento. La compasión siempre es fugaz.

* * *

Cuando la nieve comienza a caer, cubriendo a Konoha en una gruesa manta de puro blanco, Sakura decide tomar acción. Está cansada de esperar por que él venga a ella, así que ella va por él.

Como lo ha encontrado con tanta facilidad, nunca lo sabrá ¿Tal vez se cansó de esconderse? ¿Tal vez el frío le ha hecho reflexionar? ¿O tal vez sabe que si ella no lo encuentra terminará tropezando en las frías calles hasta que se caiga de hipotermia? Cual sea su razón, ella lo encuentra en el cenotafio.

Él está de pie, así que ella se mueve para pararse junto a él y deja que sus ojos vaguen por los nombres grabados en la piedra frente a ella. Son nombres solamente para Sakura. No conoce a ninguna de las personas o los rostros detrás de esos caracteres, pero sabe que su mejor amigo está ahí, así que siente respeto. Sabe perfectamente bien cuan duro es perder a un amigo.

La nieve cae suavemente, haciendo que todo esté en completo silencio. Dentro de ese silencio ella murmura: —Lo siento… por favor, deja de evadirme….

Él no responde por un largo rato. Hacerle saber que ha escuchado su disculpa sería admitir que hay algo extraño entre ellos. Y esa es la última cosa que él quisiera admitir. Así que dice. —No sé de lo que estás hablando. —Y entonces camina hacia la noche como una sombra.

La siguiente noche él está en Ichiraku.

Sakura no sabe cómo responder, sabiendo perfectamente bien que esto es un tipo de rechazo. Así que no dice nada. Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad esa noche. Hablan sobre todo, pero ninguna cosa relevante y una vez más él consigue ponerla en su lugar.

Su lugar como su estudiante menos interesante.

Pero al menos le está hablando… así que acepta. Él es todo lo que tiene.

* * *

La nieve está derritiéndose, y las nubes aparecen. Las lluvias comienzan a dar lugar a la primavera y el pasto comienza a crecer de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no queda mucho por hacer… sin embargo, la herida de su corazón se rehúsa a sanar.

Deja su hogar y ahora vive en un pequeño departamento lejos de sus padres. Ya no es una niña, piensa. No quiere ser tratada como una. No por ellos. Y _especialmente_ no por _él._ Se siena en la oficina de la Hokage, su bolígrafo encima de un escrito sobre los efectos de la fiebre negra (*). No se puede concentrar. Su mente está demasiado ocupada con temas más importantes.

La distracción se vuelve más obvia para aquellos alrededor de ella. Ino decide que necesita animarse y la lleva al bar con Chouji, Shikamaru y otros tres chicos que ha conseguido invitar. Sakura no quiere socializar, pero se obliga a sí misma a socializar, a seguir el juego. Puede ser lo que necesita. Después de todo, cuando está enferma, comer es la última cosa que quiere hacer, incluso si después de ellos se siente mejor ¿Tal vez es lo que necesita para salir de ese humor en el que ella misma se ha puesto?

El bar está lleno. La música está demasiado alta y las bebidas no están tan frías como quisiera. Ino tiene que gritar sus bromas para ser escuchada. Sakura se siente a un lado de todos ellos, pero se mantiene incluso más callada que Shikamaru. Sin darse cuenta, ha estado bebiendo una copa tras otra.

Uno de los chicos le está hablado. Ella no recuerda su nombre, pero tampoco es como si hubiera podido escucharlo bien entre todo el ruido o visto su cara en la oscuridad. Él le está contando chistes penosos y ella se está riendo como si fuera la persona más divertida que ha conocido. Cuando él pone la mano sobre su pierna, no le importa y le deja moverla en lentas y abstractas formas redondas mientras siguen hablando.

Shikamaru se va. Su madre lo quiere en casa antes de la media noche, y sería muy problemático desobedecer. Chouji se va porque le tiene que mostrar a uno de los otros chicos un nuevo jutsu que ha aprendido. Ino se queda con el otro chico, pero están demasiado ocupados besándose como para prestarle atención a Sakura y a _su_ chico.

Sakura no sabe por qué no se ha ido ya a casa. El chico no es interesante, pero ella disfruta de la atención que le está dando. Nunca ha tenido a alguien que la mire y que ignore a todos los demás. Alguien a quien no sea Naruto –un chico demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta que puede conseguirse a alguien mejor.

Entonces cuando él le acaricia el brazo y se inclina para susurrarle en la oreja _"¿No quieres ir a un lugar más privado?"_ ella asiente con un sonrojo y un brote de excitación en su vientre. No sabe quién es, pero no quiere saberlo.

Él le toma de la mano y la lleva afuera, a la calle. Es noche de viernes, así que tienen que moverse tres edificios más para encontrar un callejón vacío. Ahí, ella termina con la espalda contra la pared y le besa antes de que pueda darse cuenta del lugar en el que están. Es su primer beso. Siempre había querido que fuese Sasuke quien se lo diera, pero ahora no está tan segura. Él le asusta. El chico con el que está ahora es tan normal y promedio que ha comenzado a olvidar su rostro una vez que ha cerrado los ojos para besarlo.

Es diferente de lo que ella creía que sería. Sus labios son más suaves de lo que ella creía, y el movimiento de su lengua contra la propia se siente más _mojado_ que placentero. Pero se deja llevar. Está borracha y lo sabe y está contenta de estarlo, porque si estuviera bien consciente no permitiría esto. No permitiría un acto de intimidad en un callejón lleno de cabezas de pescado y cajas.

Él le está tocando los brazos, corriendo las manos contra sus costillas para apretarle el trasero. Se separa para presionar la frente contra la de ella. —¿Qué tan lejos? —Le pregunta.

Sakura sacude la cabeza. No quiere hablar, sólo quiere olvidarse de todo. —Todo el camino. —Le dice, y él comienza a besarla con más fuerza y más saliva que antes.

Sus manos sólo logran meterse un centímetro dentro de su falda cuando de pronto es arrancado lejos de ella. Da un suave gemido por la perdida y mira a su alrededor confundida. Hay otra persona en el callejón.

Kakashi.

—Vete a casa. —Le dice al chico que está sosteniendo por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Es una simple y amenazadora orden que él obedece instantáneamente. El chico sale del callejón dando tropezones y desaparece de su vista, dejando a Sakura jadeando contra la pared debajo de la mirada de su maestro.

Se miran el uno al otro por largo tiempo como si las implicaciones se hundieran entre ellos. Sakura se desliza en la pared, siente que la cabeza le da vueltas y que su cuerpo está vivo, aún si no ha llegado a despertar mucho placer. Él le ha seguido desde el bar, se da cuenta.

¿Por qué?

—Deberías irte también. —Le dice eventualmente. Su voz inusualmente plana. Él está decepcionado de ella. —Te acompañaré.

La cabeza de Sakura se mueve en señal de negación, o al menos lo intenta porque se siente demasiado pesada ahora. —No puedo… no puedo recordar donde vivo… —Y es verdad, apenas recuerda su apellido.

—¿Dónde vive Ino? —Le pregunta con paciencia.

—N-no lo sé…

Ella lo ve apretarse el puente de la nariz mientras cierra los ojos con un suspiro. No la puede dejar en la calle. Ella observa los pensamientos bailar en su cabeza antes de que él la jale para que se levante. —Tendrás que venir conmigo entonces. —Le dice. —Puedes dormir en el sofá. Y en la mañana tendremos una charla seria.

Su voz es áspera y peligrosa, pero ella sólo se ríe con ligereza mientras él la conduce a la salida con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para mantenerla en pie. Ella se inclina contra él, tomando ventaja de su inevitable cercanía. Recuerda este olor. Tan masculino y cálido. Quiere tallar la nariz contra su costado y olerlo por horas, pero su brazo le aprieta con demasiada fuerza. Él sabe sobre esos confusos pensamientos que tiene, incluso si no quiere admitirlo.

Su departamento es pequeño –tan pequeño como el de ella, pero diez veces más desordenado. Hay cartas sin abrir, correo basura a donde quiera que ella pisa y vasos de agua alineados sobre cualquier superficie disponible. Es demasiado parecido al departamento de Naruto que encuentra inevitable reír.

Él la sienta en el sofá y le dice que se ponga cómoda mientras va por una manta. Ella lo hace, estirándose provocativamente contra los cojines y apretando los labios contra él una vez que regresa. Si él ha notado su lasciva postura, no lo demuestra. Le cubre con la manta y le ordena dormir antes de moverse a su propio dormitorio y cerrar la puerta.

Sakura se tiende en silencio. Se queda viendo el techo y trata de ordenar un poco el caos que hay en su cabeza –sí, ese que estaba ahí antes que el alcohol hiciera su aparición. Está en el departamento de Kakashi, pero él no la quiere ahí. Un par de toqueteos tontos y ahora ha conseguido que su último compañero de equipo huya.

Entonces comienza a llorar. Probablemente puede escucharla, porque las paredes no son tan gruesas y él le ha escuchado orinar antes. Pero no quiere que él sienta lástima, así que intenta ahogar sus sollozos contra la manta que él le ha dado. Huele a él y su esencia es la que le conduce al sueño.

* * *

Cuando despierta, todavía está oscuro afuera y tarda más de un minuto saber dónde está. No hay un reloj visible que pudiera decirle qué hora era, incluso si podía escucharlo. Todo se siente mal. Está desorientada, se quita la manta y empieza a vagar por la habitación, tratando de localizar un interruptor para iluminar la habitación y la confusión en su cabeza.

Nunca encuentra el interruptor. Se da cuenta dónde está cuando encuentra una puerta y escucha suaves ronquidos del otro lado. Es el dormitorio de él. Se mete en la habitación sin pensarlo y a oscuras llega a los pies de la cama.

Seguro que él también estuvo disfrutando de las bebidas del bar, porque pese al ruido que está haciendo él no despierta. Kakashi sigue durmiendo y roncando en su almohada. Si estuviera despierto, ya le hubiera dicho que se fuera. Pero como no lo está, se siente con derecho de gatear hacia su cama y meterse bajo las mantas con él. Él se mueve un poco mientras sus pequeñas manos vagan debajo de su playera y acarician su pecho, acariciando con curiosidad los ásperos vellos que siente. No conoce a ningún chico de su edad con el pecho así. Tal vez Kiba, pero no piensa preguntar.

Ella provoca otro movimiento y murmura mientras su mano continua explorando el cuerpo de su maestro. Su cuerpo está compuesto de duro músculo y piel áspera. Sigue el camino de vellos que va desde su ombligo hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón. Sus dedos apenas tocan el material cuando una mano se posa sobre la suya con una alarmante velocidad. Está despierto.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve.

Está agradecida de no poder ver su rostro en la oscuridad, agradecida de que él no le esté viendo. Si estuvieran viéndose perdería cualquier valentía que hubiera sentido –y posiblemente su consciencia también gracias al sharingan expuesto.

Ella jala su mano con cuidado, tomando la de él con la suya. Puede sentir su resistencia, y él es fuerte. Pero ella es más fuerte que él. Se desabrocha la blusa con su mano libre y coloca la palma de Kakashi contra un suave y cálido pecho. Ella lo siente congelarse, pero no retira la mano. Probablemente él puede sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra sus costillas. O el tirón que da su pecho cada vez que respira superficialmente.

Con todavía más lentitud, él se da la vuelta hasta que está acostado de espaldas y le recompensa con un silencio mortal. Su mano está tensa contra su pecho, ninguno se retira o presiona.

Sakura siente que va a llorar. —Por favor, sensei…—Murmura con pena.

—Estás borracha. —Susurra de regreso.

—No tanto como crees. —Su mano se cierra con más fuerza sobre la de él, forzando una caricia. —Por favor…

—Tengo que reportar esto a la Hokage, Sakura… serás transferida a otro equipo, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Si él pensara en reportarla ya lo hubiera hecho. Por qué no lo ha hecho, ella sencillamente no lo sabe ¿Tal vez porque sabe que se moriría si la alejan de Naruto y Sasuke?

Sakura sacude su cabeza. — _¡Por favor, Kakashi-Sensei…!_

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás pidiéndome. —Susurra ásperamente.

—Entonces, por favor, muéstrame, Sensei. —Rogó. —Sólo muéstrame…

Con una angustiante deliberación, él quita la mano de su pecho y le cierra de nuevo la blusa. Ella trata de no sentirse tan herida mientras él se da la vuelta y vuelve a tomar su posición previa. —Sólo vuelve a dormir, Sakura. —Le dice a modo de advertencia.

Su espalda de nuevo está contra ella, fría e indiferente. Él no le va a pedir que se vaya, pero la está ignorando de nuevo. Todas esas veces que había intentado llamar su atención con sus más impresionantes jutsu y… lo había arruinado. Él sigue sin verla. Antes, quizás, había sido sin intención alguna. Pero ahora sería muy a propósito.

Ella se acuesta sobre su espalda y jala la manta alrededor de ella con fuerza, no importándole que esté robándosela a su maestro. A él tampoco le importa. Intenta dormirse, pero no puede. Está cansada, pero el calor que siente en su vientre–ese que inició cuando el chico le había empujado contra la pared del callejón-, sigue ahí, manteniéndola despierta.

El calor de la cama la sume en un estupor. Se olvida del cuerpo a un lado suyo, ya que está rígido (y de una manera poco natural). Una vez más se olvida del lugar en el que está; el alcohol sigue corriendo por su cuerpo. Piensa de nuevo que está en su solitario departamento.

Apenas despierta, desliza una mano debajo de su blusa y comienza a pellizcarse el pezón con los dedos. La otra mano se desliza por debajo de su falda y se acaricia en lentos y agradables círculos. No hace ningún otro sonido más que el causado por el nuevo ritmo de su respiración, su cuerpo siendo asfixiado por el deseo. El toque entre sus piernas no es suficiente, así que moviéndose bajo las mantas se saca los shorts hasta que quedan perdidos en algún lugar bajo el cobertor, junto con su ropa interior. Vuelve a empezar su acto ahora que ya no hay ninguna barrera.

Un suave gemido escapa de sus labios.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, una mano sale de ningún lugar, apretándole el brazo con fuerza y duele. La boca a un lado de su oreja y el aliento que viene de ella le hacen cosas deliciosas a su cuerpo, mucho más que las que su mano puede proveerle. Puede leer sus intenciones como si las estuviera gritando fuerte y claro. _Detente,_ le está diciendo en silencio. Es indecente hacer este tipo de cosas en compañía de otros. Pero es indecente porque le está excitando.

Sakura se quita la mano de encima y con rapidez lo monta, acomodándose sobre su cintura y atrapándole con las rodillas. Él inmediatamente trata de alejarla, pero su fuerza no puede competir con el control de chakra que ella tiene. Él podría derribarla si realmente lo intentara, pero no quiere herirla. Ella se sienta contra él y lo siente. Está excitado.

Pero Sakura no puede encontrar el punto de sonreír y presumir. Ella solo quiere montarlo y quitarse el dolor que tiene en el pecho y aplacar el calor que siente entre sus piernas. Quiere pasear las manos sobre sus hombros y llorar porque todo eso está fuera de su control, pero sabe que no puede detenerse. La rompería.

Se mueve para besarlo pero él hace a un lado la cabeza. Ataca en su lugar a su garganta, dándose cuenta que sus manos han dejado de alejarla. Si algo, él le está acercando. Parece que no sabe qué hacer. Ella intenta ayudarlo tallándose un poquito contra él y gruñendo en su oreja cuando la fricción que ha causado hace más fuerte su deseo.

Cualquier pizca de autocontrol que quedara en Kakashi se fue al olvido con ese simple sonido. Ella terminó de espaldas, hundida en el colchón gracias al peso del cuerpo de Kakashi sobre ella. Él la está sofocando, tocándola con rudeza a través de su blusa y entre las piernas. Sus dedos van dejando huellas de ira y su ceño se tuerce gracias al autoodio. Sakura cree que debería sentirse alarmada, pero si es sincera, lo ama.

Él no la besa. Ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera mientras le separa los muslos, ni siquiera en ese momento puede recompensarla con una sonrisa o un gentil choque de labios. Porque esto no es sobre ternura o afecto, esto es sobre la cosa en la que están metidos.

La única advertencia que recibe Sakura para prepararse es la mano de él entre ellos mientras se abre el pantalón. Un caliente y ardiente choque y entonces viene el dolor mientras le penetra duro y profundo. Ella se pone rígida por la intrusión y le escucha gruñir contra la almohada que está junto a su cuerpo. Él tiene un brazo debajo de ella, la otra mano le sujeta por la cadera, pero no está segura de si él intenta guiar sus movimientos o si quiere detenerlos.

Algo pequeño e insignificante se ha roto, la barrera que protegía su inocencia. En un segundo se ha ido y hay sangre, pero tampoco importa. A ella no le importa.

El dolor no desciende mientras la embiste. Él se interna en ella con suficiente fuerza como para sacudir la cama y Sakura tiene que morderse los labios para contener las lágrimas. Duele, y es demasiado grande, y no está lista como para esto y aun así sigue siendo glorioso porque está mal y ha ganado.

Es rápido y es duro. Rudo. En un momento se ha terminado, incluso se ha terminado antes de haber comenzado. Con un gemido entrecortado él se queda rígido sobre ella, su cadera moviéndose con un ritmo roto y le puede sentir mientras la llena con cortos y calientes chorros. Entonces se ha acabado finalmente, y él se deja caer, demasiado cansado como para moverse.

La ha dejado sin haber llegado, pero está satisfecha. Porque no se trataba sobre ternura o afecto, ni siquiera sobre amor o lujuria. No importaba si él llegaba y ella no, porque lo que ella tiene es único –no es algo que Naruto o Sasuke puedan conseguir.

Finalmente él se quita de ella y presiona una mano sobre su cara, avergonzado por lo que han hecho. Sakura se levanta y busca su ropa. Egoístamente, encuentra difícil sentirse preocupada por la forma en que él se siente. Ha conseguido lo que quería y sabe que él nunca volverá a pasar de ella, jamás. Eso es todo lo que su borracha mente puede apreciar.

Hatake Kakashi nunca se olvidará de Haruno Sakura.

Y esta noche le seguirá mientras siga viviendo.

* * *

La tercera vez que Sakura llora, es en la mañana. Hay pétalos que flotan frente a su ventana, manteniéndola quieta. Su mente está llenándose de claridad, tomando consciencia de lo que ha hecho y lo que ha destruido. Y de lo que nunca recobrará.

Él no la ve como si no existiera. Porque ni siquiera la ve. Ella lo encuentra saliendo de la torre del Hokage mientras entra, y le explica al suelo que pisa que estaba borracho y ella le habla al cuello de su chaleco que también estaba borracha y que no recuerda mucho, aunque los detalles se han quemado en su mente. Él espera que esto no afecte su relación profesional y ella está de acuerdo. Ambos se juran no contarle a nadie sobre esto de manera tácita.

La dinámica existente entre el Equipo 7 es algo que no podrá arreglarse, y Sakura deja de intentarlo. Su último intento de conectar de nuevo esos lazos terminó en una fea conglomeración de piezas rotas que no encajan. Tampoco quiere volver a intentarlo.

Se mantiene lejos de él. Cuando lo ve comer en Ichiraku, tratando de encontrar un plato de ramen que sepa tan bien como él lo recuerda, camina sin detenerse. Cuando lo ve en los corredores y terminan obligados a intercambiar saludos y pequeñas e insignificantes charlas, lo mira de largo, arrepintiéndose por lo que ha pasado y extrañando lo que era.

Se esconde detrás de un montón de libros para evitar que las grietas en su corazón se hagan lentamente más profundas. Se volverá loca, lo sabe, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. No sabe cómo.

* * *

Entonces escucha su voz bulliciosa y entusiasta llamándola y se da la vuelta, apenas atreviéndose a creerle a sus propios ojos y oídos. Está diferente, pero sigue siendo el mismo y su sonrisa es tan familiar que termina mandando calor a sus venas, ese calor que había extrañado por mucho tiempo. Da un vistazo a Kakashi sosteniendo un nuevo libro y una nueva sonrisa. Sus miradas se encuentran y su sonrisa se amplia. No puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Cuando Naruto le invita a comer ramen, le dice que ella ha cambiado. Pero no profundiza mucho en cuanto o cómo, pero Sakura espera que nunca lo haga. Simplemente acepta la orden de ramen y se baña en la presencia del chico.

—¿Está bueno? —Le pregunta, engullendo sus fideos.

Sakura ni siquiera ha levantado sus palillos. Ha estado muy ocupada sonriendo y observándolo. —Tan bueno como siempre.

* * *

 **Notas de la traducción:**

(*) Fiebre negra: Leishmaniosis visceral. La leishmaniosis visceral se propaga por la picadura de flebótomos. Este tipo de leishmaniosis afecta a los órganos internos, generalmente el bazo, el hígado y la médula ósea. Algunas personas no presentan síntomas. En otros casos, los síntomas pueden incluir fiebre, inflamación del bazo o el hígado, y pérdida de peso.

Listo.

Les dije que sería un fic lleno de angustia y drama.

 **Por cierto... Apenas vi que tenía un mensaje privado sobre el Chat KakaSaku en LINE:**

Dos aclaraciones:

1) **Maryloveskkh,** tú me mandaste el mensaje y apenas pude verlo... La aplicación de Fan Fiction no te notifica de reviews, favoritos y mucho menos MP, así que de verdad lo siento mucho por no responder antes.

2) El grupo se cerró (se hizo privado) gracias a que alguien entró y se robó los contactos de las chicas que estaban ahí para mandarles mensajes de acoso. Así que por seguridad de todos se decidió cerrarlo y hacer uno nuevo. Desgraciadamente yo no tengo el poder de invitarlos. Ahora, también hay un nuevo grupo de discord y para ciertas reglas... Me parece que en mi tumblr está la dirección (voy a rebloggearla en todo caso) por si a alguien le interesa.

Espero tener noticias pronto sobre nuevos proyectos (Una pista: Un fic que todos deben leer)

 **Muchas gracias si leyeron hasta acá.**

Tengan una bonita semana :D


End file.
